Bluellow lights:
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: ...intentando decir todo aquello que no pudimos habernos dicho. Sin embargo, el silencio nos daba pauta para llorar amargamente. LLorar e intentarme hacer entender lo que había ocurrido. Pero no estaría sola... ya no.


Howdy XD People!

Debería estar haciendo un montón de tarea horrorosa en este momento, pero preferí hacer esto.

Ahora alégrense por mi infortunio: 3

Espero que lo disfruten XD

____________________________________________________________________________

"Blue-llow lights"

By: Minuet.

Danny Phantom y sus personajes pertenecen a Butch Hartman. Yo solo los uso con fines tétricos sin lucro : 3

Una vez más estoy recargada en esta pared a las afueras del restaurante.

Últimamente no acudo a la escuela. Solo me limito a estar aquí mirando el cielo y a mí al redor.

Las calles de la ciudad lucen más opacas y lúgubres, como si fueran una representación de las calles tristes de Londres. Le atribuyo esto a la lluvia caprichosa que nos aqueja.

Hace frío, mucho frío.

Las nubes son tan obscuras que parece de noche todo el tiempo mientras que debajo de estas la ciudad a regresado -sorprendentemente- a su habitual ritmo de vida tras la tragedia ocurrida es este lugar; el que está detrás mío.

La gente camina con rapidez por aquí; es como si desearan alejarse al instante.

No los culpo. Es razonable. Pero es ilógico pensar que yo, que estuve presente en la tragedia ocurrida, quisiera quedarme aquí.

Pero hasta donde yo se, tampoco es mi culpa. Por alguna razón cada vez que salgo de casa, termino aquí.

Es algo..., un sentimiento, extraño e incomprensible.

Pareciese que este lugar me llama intentando que pase todo mi tiempo aquí.

La escuela, los amigos, mi familia. A estas alturas del partido todo parece tan lejano y difuso, que parecen nunca haber existido y mucho menos, que tengan un valor ahora.

Estar aquí es lo único que me despeja la mente...

Lo único que arranca su presencia de mis pensamientos.

Hace mucho que no hablamos.

Para ser exactos no hemos hablado desde el día del incidente que ocurrió en el restaurante.

Hemos estado distantes desde entonces.

Yo no entiendo lo que nos pasó, es decir, como fue que algo que iba tan bien llego a caerse en un instante.

Comenzó pocos días antes de eso; me había pedido que saliésemos juntos. Algo que nunca me imagine que pasaría.

Me tomó un instante procesarlo, pero al fin y al cabo -gustosa- acepté.

Terminando la escuela, corrí lo más rápido que pude a uno de esos gigantescos centros comerciales que tenían montones de tiendas.

Acudí así a una de esas costosas y lujosas tiendas departamentales -parecidas a las que Paulina solía ir con frecuencia- donde vendían vestidos.

Pero no a cualquier vulgar tienda donde cualquier niña rica y fresa iría, si no a una donde iba a gastar mi dinero en las cosas góticas que adornan mi cuarto. Compré entonces uno de los vestidos más exóticos, extravagantes y elegantes que había visto jamás.

No me importaba el precio en lo más mínimo; una ocasión tan grande como esta lo ameritaba.

Antes de marcharme compré un par de cosas más, como unos zapatos, maquillaje y unos hermosos broches para mi cabello.

Llegó el ansiado día.

Me encontraba muy nerviosa. No sabía si el conjunto que había escogido en la tienda me sentaba bien o si mi cabello se veía lo suficientemente arreglado para agradarle. Sonó el timbre. Bajé lentamente, revisé mi aspecto en el espejo antes de abrirle. Anhelaba vehementemente que le gustase mi atuendo. Pasó por mí a eso de las 7:30, vestido de una manera formal pero sin perder su atractiva apariencia. Su cabello negro desalineado lo hacían ver muy bien y hacía contraste con lo formal de su traje.

El me observó y sonrió dulcemente.

-Te ves magnifica-musitó casi sin palabras.

Reí para mis adentros. Había pasado extensivas horas arreglándome tan solo para escuchar decirme eso.

-Gracias- dije sonrojándome.

-Bien señorita -dijo extendiéndome el brazo para engarzarme a él- acompáñeme por favor.

-Con gusto- respondí sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.

Para mi sorpresa a las afueras de mi hogar, había un coche negro lujoso.

- ¿Y esto?- inquirí sorprendida.

-No esperabas que llevara a mi chica a pie ¿o si?- dijo el chico burlón abriéndome la puerta.

Yo solo me estremecí cuando le oí decir: "...Mi chica"...

Subí al coche y el se puso a mi lado.

- Al Cristal Palace, por favor- murmuró al chofer.

-Vaya... El Cristal Palace y traes hasta chofer- pronuncie algo picara.

No iba a preguntarle de donde había sacado el dinero para darme estos lujos, no de menos esta noche.

El solo sonrió y sonrió, durante todo el trayecto. Miraba a detalle como el vestido se la ingeniaba para combinar con mi blanca piel.

Yo tampoco podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Manteníamos la mirada fija uno en el otro con la diferencia de que yo me ruborizaba cuando él miraba, sutilmente para que no me percatara, la profundidad de los escotes que portaba.

-Ya llegamos- pronuncio el chofer.

Mi acompañante bajo con rapidez del auto y abrió la puerta para que yo bajase.

Sonrió y extendió la mano para que yo la tomase.

-Ven- pronuncio de una manera tan dulce.

Yo sujete firmemente su mano y salí lentamente del auto.

Al hacerlo pude notar como las miradas de todos se clavaban en mi. Ni la princesa de un cuento de hadas se podía haber sentido tan apenada y a la vez tan feliz por una cosa de esa naturaleza.

ÈL deslizó su mano de la mía para engarzar nuestros brazos como lo había hecho antes de entrar al auto.

Me sentía tan feliz.

Caminé firme con paso mesurado. Estar a su lado me parecía volar sin darme cuenta.

Entramos al restaurante y me extraño que no tomáramos la mesa más cercana.

El seguía dirigiéndome hasta que llegamos al centro del restaurante.

Una mesa hermosamente adornada con listones traslucidos en violeta y negro envolvían la mesa una mesa para dos, como si eso nos aislara del mundo. Por si fuera poco, alrededor nuestro centelleaban montones de luces tan bellas como luciérnagas en azul y en un pálido tono amarillo.

Me quedé boquiabierta al mirar cuanto empeño había puesto en la que era nuestra primera cita.

-Es hermoso- dije con una mirada feliz y complacida.

-No tanto como lo eres tu- dijo en un susurro.

Mi corazón me dolía. Una emoción tan fuerte como esta era dífila de controlar.

Nos sentamos y cenamos.

Todo ocurrió con la naturalidad con la que una primera cita juvenil debía tener, en pocas palabras solíamos estar nerviosos pero todo salía bien hasta que el suplicio comenzó cuando el preguntó:

-Sam... ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

-Depende- respondí nerviosa.

-Bueno...-dijo empezando a titubear- Compre esto para ti y quería saber si te gustaría probártelo.

Saco una caja forrada de terciopelo azul marino y la abrió ante mis ojos.

Un bellísimo collar con un diamante negro se mostraba imponente ante mis ojos.

-Danny...- musité sin palabras.

-¿Te gustaría probártelo?- pregunto confundido ante mi reacción.

-Claro...-susurré llena de alegría.- es bellísimo.

El se levantó y yo levanté mi cabello para facilitarle el trabajo.

Por unos instantes, me percaté de que se quedó inmóvil detrás de mí.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté.

-N-nada- titubeo nervioso y avergonzado.

No figuré para ese entonces que se había quedado contemplando la desnudez y palidez de mi cuerpo desde mi cuello hasta la parte baja de mi espalda.

Poco después, colocó lentamente el pendiente sobre mi cuello.

Podía sentir sus manos tibias tocando con disimulo mis omoplatos y cuello fríos por la exposición que tenían.

En silencio avergonzado, disfrutábamos de esto.

-Listo-musitó.

-Es muy bello- dije al verlo colgando sobre mi pecho.

-Pero no se compara en lo absoluto, cuando adorna tu cuello. Su belleza se acrecienta.-dijo triunfal al volver a sentarse.

Me quedé inmóvil. Cada vez que me alagaba de esa manera me sonrojaba como una tonta colegiala. La dulzura y profundidad de su voz me erizaba la espalda.

-¿Sam?- inquirió preocupado al no escuchar que respiraba.

-¿Si?- respondí con un hilo de voz tembloroso de la emoción que tenía.

-Desde hace algún tiempo he tenido ganas de decirte algo...- empezó serio como si el hecho de hablarme de ello le causara pesar- ...de hecho, de preguntarte algo.

-¿Si?- repetí serenamente para calmarle.

-No sé si debería...-prosiguió.

-Por favor, Daniel.- dije enfatizando su nombre completo y sujetando su mano fuertemente- Puedes decirme lo que sea.

-Este bien. -suspiró como si una dolorosa carga hubiera sido arrebatada de él.

-¿Puedes...ser mi n...?- dijo al ser interrumpido cuando un ataque -no fantasma- empezaba en el restaurante.

En un instante todo el lugar estaba lleno de ladrones, arrebatando las pertenencias de los presentes.

Danny intento moverse para hacer algo pero lo detuve de la mano.

-No... Es peligroso- susurré.

Intentar hacer algo con mucha gente alrededor era irresponsable. Podría salir herido al mantener su identidad oculta.

-Pero...-

-Déjalos que se vayan...-murmuré.- Cuando salgan de aquí, corres detrás de ellos.

-Está bien- dijo primero sin mucho ánimo, pero después sostuvo una de mis manos con mucha fuerza entre las suyas.

Habían pasado tan solo unos minutos desde que los intrusos habían arribado, pero a nosotros nos parecían horas que no tenían fin.

Con disimulo vi a la gente que estaba en mi rango de visión. Toda la gente lucía aterrorizada y tensa. Si alguno de ellos tenía un descuido, podía resultar mortal.

Al parecer mi rostro de notaba el mismo miedo después de observarlos, pues Danny sujeto fuertemente mis manos y dijo:

-No tengas miedo, calma-

Respiré hondo y profundo. Intenté calmarme. Pero en un instante que nadie vio venir, uno de ellos se me acercó.

-Miren. Vaya, vaya. Que linda muñeca tenemos aquí- dijo el que estaba detrás de mí cuando puso una metralleta en mi cuello.- ¡Y miren! Trae un valioso premio colgando de ella.

Muchos de ellos voltearon a vernos.

-Vamos muñeca... dame tu tesoro.- dijo el tipejo de detrás mío.

-Y luego muy cordialmente puedes acompañarnos a que disfrutemos de ti- dijo otro que se acerco

Paralizada del miedo, volta a ver a Danny. Su rostro mostraba una furia y enojo que nunca había visto antes.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

Cuando volví a abrirlos, uno de ellos me había arrebatado el pendiente del cuello.

-Bien, princesa. Hora de marcharnos-dijo uno de ellos enrollando su brazo en mi cintura para levantarme.

Las facciones de Danny volvieron a cambiar, esta vez parecían mucho más enfurecidas.

Soltó mis manos. En ese momento leí su mente. Se iba a levantar e iba a armar revuelo.

Anticipándome a que pudieran hacerle algo, me levanté

Cuando el estaba encaminados para levantarse.

-Que risa- dijo uno de ellos que se percató de lo que hacíamos-¡El principito intenta defender a su mujer!

-Vaya escena- repitieron los otros al unisonó entre risas.

-Déjenla en paz- se levantó Danny.

-¿Oh si no?-preguntó el otro más burlón.

-He llamado a la policía ya- dijo Danny seguro de si mismo con una sonrisa triunfal.-Es cuestión de minutos para que estén aquí. Traerán todo tipo de armas, puesto que ustedes son muchos. Les sugiero que se marchen de una buena vez.

Mire a Danny incrédula. Con el pasar de los años su habilidad para mentir se volvía cada vez mejor.

Los malhechores se miraban tensos. Al parecer habían creído la farsa de Daniel.

El silencio abrumador y el terror psicológico que les había infundado parecían dar frutos. Todos preparaban sus armas por si acaso.

Entonces paso algo que nadie había previsto. Un mesero tiró una copa. El estruendo hizo gritar a una mujer y esto a su vez hizo a los intrusos atacar.

Ante mis ojos vi como montones de personas caían por las balas perdidas.

Volta a ver a Danny con miedo y clemencia. Quería salir de ahí.

Las balas seguían escuchándose. Escuche mi nombre y me desmaye. Todo se puso obscuro.

No supe en realidad que fue lo que paso después. Lo único que supe fue que desperté en mi casa, sobre mi cama. A mitad de la noche.

Después de eso no hemos vuelto a hablar en lo absoluto.

Casi todo el tiempo repaso lo sucedido en mi cabeza. Una y otra vez intentando dar con aquello que falló.

Sin embargo, después de horas y jaquecas provocadas por esto, no he encontrado la detonante de nuestra separación.

Y me duele el no saberlo. ¿Fue a caso mi culpa?

¿O ya no me quiere a su lado? Tal vez se deba en que en nuestra primera cita sucedió aquello y no quiera protegerme constantemente.

O no quiera encontrarse en peligro innecesario por mi culpa.

Cual fuera la causa, de menos debió dirigirme la palabra una vez para explicarme el porque de su comportamiento.

Mi alma, al no saber, agoniza desde entonces.

Por si fuera poco. No satisfecho con no aclararme las cosas intenta hacerme sentir peor.

Desde el día que sucedió aquello, lo he visto -prácticamente- todo el tiempo junto a Valeria en la escuela.

La mirada triste de Daniel me llena de melancolía, mientras habla de algo que le preocupa con ella pudiéndolo hacer conmigo.

Me enerva ver que ya no soy parte de su vida ni un poco...

Me pregunto si encontró en ella lo que en mi no... Es decir, Valerie puede defenderse sola. Tal vez por eso este con ella.

Para no tener que defenderla, como a mí esa noche.

Siempre la veo abrazándolo y platicando. Sin embargo, jamás me acercaré para ver que es aquello de lo que hablan.

Mi corazón me duele aun más al verlo. Al ver que yo ya no soy nada para él.

Y lo odio por eso. Un odio combinado con todo el dolor que me ha hecho pasar y junto con todo el amor que le tengo.

Puedo escuchar como mi mente grita en forma de lamentos:- Quiéreme. Estoy aquí.

Bastante patético.

Hoy mientras estaba en el almuerzo le he visto llegar. Últimamente llega tarde. Traía un enorme ramo de rosas entre sus manos.

Me pregunto si serán para ella.

Vi a Valerie acercarse. Danny lucía demacrado. Ella lo vio compasivamente, le dio una palmada en la espalda y un beso en la mejilla.

Al parecer esas flores eran para alguien más importante, puesto que se marchó con ellas.

Entre los arboles y en la soledad y foro, me volvía a preguntar si es que no se daba cuenta cuanto daño me hacía en realidad.

O si disfrutaba el hacerlo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Un henchido calor como si me quemara, surgió lentamente de mi pecho.

Estaba cansada. Hoy pondría todo esto en su lugar; le enfrentaría. Si hay alguien más que Valerie, debía saberlo y enfrentar la duda y el dolor.

Tomé mi mochila y libros y decidí seguirle.

Lo seguí atreves de toda la ciudad. Podía ver su caminar lento. Parecía hacerlo con un peso enorme.

Conforme avanzaba me daba cuenta que el rumbo me era familiar, hasta que note que al parecer se dirigía al Cristal Palace.

"¿Por que se dirigía ahí?" me pregunté al no encontrar una respuesta coherente.

Continúe caminando a una distancia prudente. Hasta que le vi detenerse en el lugar donde solía pararme en la pared.

La curiosidad no me dejaba en paz. Este era el momento de saber que diablos estaba ocurriendo.

Me acerqué con cautela. Sabía que esto sería difícil.

Me detuve a dos pasos de el. Se encontraba parado observando al suelo en la pared. Siguiendo el trayecto de su cabeza, note que miraba a un pequeño bloque de un material negro y brilloso parecido a la obsidiana.

Yo estaba confundida. ¿Como era posible que pasando horas en ese lugar nunca hubiese visto aquel monumento?

Una tensión se podía sentir entre el pequeño espacio entre los dos y el bloque negruzco.

Mi corazón palpitaba rápidamente. Sabía que algo estaba realmente mal.

De repente aquella voz dulce y profunda comenzó a hablar:

-¿Por que?- suspiró.- ¿Por que nos paso esto?

¿Por que el destino se encapricho en separarnos? ¿O acaso lo decidiste por ti misma? ¿Decidiste dejarme solo con este dolor tan enorme que me ha provocado tu partida? Si es así... ¿Por que?

¿Por que me dejaste, si yo tanto te amaba?

¿Por que me abandonaste en esta obscuridad donde tu sonrisa no puedo ver?

Mientras más preguntaba, mas mi mente se estrujaba para poder entender, para no confundirse.

El frio empezó a correr y la lluvia lúgubre a caer. Mucho frio se sentía en mi piel, en todo mi cuerpo y alcanza a percibir como un vaho frio blanquecino-azulado se desprendía de los labios de Danny.

-¡Te amaba! Te amaba tanto... te sigue amando. ¡Un dolor espasmódico me recorre el alma sin tu calor a mi lado! ¿A caso no notas el dolor que me provocas con lo que ha pasado? ¿O disfrutas el hacerme perderme de dolor con toda tu voluntad?- gritaba en alaridos mientras caía de frente al monumento.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Esas eran casi las mismas palabras que hace un rato mi mente utilizó para describir el mismo dolor intenso que sentía.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunte en voz baja para mi misma.

-La soledad es horrenda. ¡Pero no te encuentro en ningún lado! Te extraño. Quisiera estar a tu lado... en este momento.-dijo mientras sacaba un papel que se mojaba con la lluvia- Para no sentir el dolor de tu abandono...

Un nudo se empezó a formar en la base de mi estomago al oír sus palabras.

La saliva se volvía acida y amarga a la vez entre mis labios y un miedo irracional y profundo comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo desde la base de columna paralizándome y haciéndome caer cerca de él.

-¿Quien te ha abandonado, Danny?- pronuncie jadeante sin ningún animo de preguntar en realidad.

No hubo respuesta. Continuo sollozando frente al pequeño monumento negro pero el papel de su mano se fue liberando lentamente hasta que lo soltó por completo.

Sus manos golpearon el concreto una y otra vez ante lo atónito de mis ojos.

Me acerca lentamente y tomé el papel.

Un viejo periódico de tan solo un par de meses atrás.

En grande el encabezado gritaba en letras negras que se chorreaban con la lluvia:

"Muere hija de prestigiosa familia. Manson desolados."

Solté el papel, aterrorizada.

Todo adquiría sentido ahora.

-No...Danny...No.- murmuré.

El se paralizó y volteo a verme.

El silencio conectaba nuestras miradas llenas de lágrimas mientras que las luces de la noche -azules y amarillas tenues- brillaban desoladas en medio de la lluvia...

Fin.

_______________________________

Quick FAQ:

Q: ¿Por que Sam regresaba constantemente al mismo lugar?

A: Por que los fantasmas tienden a rondar el lugar donde murieron ^^

Q: ¿Por que sentía frio?

A: La gente muerta tiende a tener frio. Al morir pierden el calor que poseen los vivos.

Q: ¿Por que todo era tan lúgubre?

A: Soledad, confusión, nostalgia y tristeza. Combinadas y representadas por lo lúgubre que le rodeaba.

Q: ¿Por que Danny tenía dinero para esos lujos?

A: Fácil. Con el tiempo sus servicios fueron remunerados y ahorro un poco .w.

Q: ¿Por que Danny no podía ver a Sam?

A: Por que ella aun no se daba cuenta de que estaba muerta, se encontraba en estado de "alma errante".

Q: ¿Por que todo pasaba con naturalidad a los alrededores de Sam, es decir, por que parecía que ella no estaba muerta?

A: Los fantasmas errantes suelen estar en una distorsión del mundo. Ellos -aunque mueran- creen que siguen vivos. No se dan cuenta de que lo están hasta que por algún motivo lo hacen. Hasta entonces la vida sigue siendo la que ellos conocían antes de morir. Claro que con algunas variantes tales como el que Danny no le hiciese caso o no le dirigiese la palabra. (

Sacada de la película de "Sexto Sentido" XD)

Okay espero que les haya gustado, por que a mi si .w. -So weird I know XP-

(A puesto que ya sabían el rumbo de esta historia desde que Sam se "desmayo". JOJOJO Que predecible me estoy volviendo XP)


End file.
